Fayan
Fayan is a large, well built, skinny black tom. He has bright yellow eyes and a soft pink nose. He also has a white spot on his chest. He wears a red ribbon around his neck with a small dog tag attached to it. His fur bunches up around his neck and elbows. Life Fayan was born to Toran and Sam, which he never got to know his parents due to the fact that he was sold to another two-leg. "Its business." His mother had told him right before he left the home. Once he arrived at his knew home he found it quite welcoming. There was another cat in the house, named Lucy. Lucy told Fayan not to be afraid, and that she would take care of him, since he was only a few weeks old. The queen had nurtured the kit like a real mother would, so she replaced Fayan's endless thoughts of Toran and Sam. Fayan grew older and Lucy soon died of old age, which brought Fayan to a state of depression. The tom wouldn't eat or drink for days until he met a small kit named Aluri, which he took care off secretly in a nearby barn. The kit was old enough to eat meat so Fayan caught mice for the kit. Fayan loved his two-legs too much to run away with Aluri, so instead of running back and forth from the barn, he brought Aluri into the house with him, who which his two-leg Max excepted. Fayan decided to go and find his old family, this time, without Aluri. Once he found his mother sitting out on the fence, he came up to her and asked her why she let to two-legs just take him away. She replied with a hoarse and rusty mew "I now know what is feels like to let my own kit go, believe me, it was painful seeing my first few litters be taken away. But now I know that if I love my kits that I must give away, that it would hurt me on the inside, and make me useless to my two-leg. My two-leg would give me away and I just couldn't have that. So Fayan, I never truly did love you, because you see, its more bearable when I don't even care." Fayan and Aluri are now like brother and sister, yet they are commonly seen fighting and play-fighting a lot. Fayan does not know that Dawn is Aluri's sister, yet soon enough fate will decide. (And by fate I mean me xD.) Personality Fayan was a kind and loving kit when he met Lucy, yet before that, he was sad and lonely with his biological parents. They had only created the kit to please they're two-leg, so they would never truly love them. But once Lucy died from old age, Fayan fell back into depression, leaving him lonely and scared of the world. Aluri came around and everything just seemed to brighten up, because now he knew what it felt like to love and care for a kit, a feeling his true mother would never cherish, at least, not like she used to. He is also bipolar. Trivia *Fayan was never loved by his biological mother or father. *Lucy was the only cat he could trust in his time of need. *Fayan takes care of Aluri. *Fayan is bipolar. Quotes "I now know what is feels like to let my own kit go, believe me, it was painful seeing my first few litters be taken away. But now I know that if I love my kits that I must give away, that it would hurt me on the inside, and make me useless to my two-leg. My two-leg would give me away and I just couldn't have that. So Fayan, I never truly did love you, because you see, its more bearable when I don't even care." -Toran to Fayan when Fayan went to meet his mother again. "I can care for you now, little kit." -Lucy to Fayan when Fayan first comes to his new home. "Don't be scared, I'm Fayan, who are you?" -Fayan to Aluri in the Barn. "Its business." -Toran to Fayan when Fayan was being taken away. Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Toms Category:Kittypets